Freedom, she asks
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: Whatever happens to Kanna when Naraku and Kagura leave her alone? Answered. Wait--who is this to come and pay her a visit... But is it a welcoming one? ( Chapter 6 is up - OOC - Romance )
1. What is Freedom, truthfully?

Author's Notes:  
  
So... Here I am with yet, another, pointless fiction. Total of 3 stories, I  
got 1 review. Oh, I feel so inspired.  
  
Bah!  
  
So here goes another InuYasha fanfiction. It's about Kanna and her  
objective of freedom. But how can nothingness have freedom? Everything  
needs freedom. This is kinda like,.self- discovery. Maybe they'll be a  
sequel? Let's see how this flows, first. oh-yes. It's NOT angsty, you are  
safe. But I hope for the best, the story will be alright. It might be OOC...bite me. She is being treated like a child in this story, so..Yea. I might have just changed her personality and well being just a taaaaaad bit  
here, work with me folks!  
  
....but just incase ya didn't know, Kanna is Naraku's first- born  
offspring. Waaaay older then Kagura. Just a friendly tip.  
  
Disclaimer: *is seen sketching a picture of Naraku's children over a failed  
history test* ... *shrugs*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Freedom, she asks  
  
Chapter 1: What is freedom, truthfully?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dark and lonely. That's the only way to live about in /his/ castle. His.  
But /he/ was gone. After that witless group of humans and weak souls, she predicted. Kanna floated about Naraku's castle with her enchanted mirror of  
stolen souls, aimlessly. She chuckled. She took those souls. All on her own. Of her freewill... No. Free will was not her's to claim. She did it on  
control. For the power of it all. The forbidden act of selfishness. She  
understood greatly. It was her duty.  
  
She continued on her way through the boundless dome. 'Hmm...Kagura- san? Where has she gone off to?' Strolling down those ever-so seemingly endless  
staircases, 'Must be lofting for those shards in.. the Eastlands...she'll be back..' she paused, slowly glaring coldly out of the large marble framed  
window, drenched in black flowing curtains.  
  
'...Freedom?' she asks. Kagura always bickered about her own freedom. To be  
released. Freedom. She mentioned this to mostly Kanna. Naraku didn't seem  
to want to hear it at times. But still. Even though 99% of Kanna's brain  
told her she was just nothing. That little 1% of her told her mind, she  
wanted some too.  
  
Not like she cared much. She represented nothingness, after all. Just an idol soul to stand out, blend in. But that didn't mean she had no emotions.  
  
An emotional ghost? Obsured. She wasn't born to think about it. Just  
accomplish Naraku-sama's orders.  
  
Wasn't that her lot in being? Still peering out of the window, she slowly  
desended down the stairs again.  
  
But do you wonder what might happen if an essence change it's lanes? If it  
was once in chaos, slipping into bad or good, would things change? If the  
fact that nothing was unemotional to begin with, what would happen if a light shown through the soul to find....a state of mind? How would one have  
this?  
  
Only Kanna holds the key to this answer, i guess. Not for anyone to say. She can't just leave her evil ways, even if her life hung in the balance...  
Evil is righteously her's. Hostility is a virtue.  
  
Kanna hovered above a chair. Yes, a chair. Just because she wasn't human didn't mean she couldn't act in her ladylike manner. Leaning on her mirror in her normal fashion, she sighed. Lonely. Why must she be capable of this  
synthetic feeling? She got used to it over the years. Naraku-sama leaving  
for game (hunt, kill, food..etc.), leaving her alone most of the time he  
was missing. Then Kagura came, Kanna was a bit brightened by this turn of  
events.  
  
A /bit/.  
  
She got the attention. Wind youkai of the century. Stuck-up, and all.  
'Naraku-sama never did let me call him 'daddy'...I guess he just didn't  
want to face facts about how he has offspring to tend to.' She glared at  
the ceiling for the who-knows-how-many-times- I've-done-that-in-an- hour  
look. Chandeliers clattered in the wind above. '...she'll be back. On her  
will.'  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. What is the point of 'freedom'?! You go out  
and do whatever you feel, that's what! Why couldn't she go out and do  
whatever...? She was nothing. That's why. Emotionaless being.  
Misdeamenorism is a state of mind. A ghostly expression etched her face  
with no look of pity and mercy.  
  
She can't worry. Naraku-sama can save her. His promises are everything to  
her.  
  
But Kanna knew better.  
  
' He is my only distraction. I need not worry. Evil shall be my guardian angel. Wings of rage... ' And what's strange, is that if you looked closely  
to her face, you just, /might/, be able to see that tiny crease of her  
upper mouth apon her silky pale face.  
  
A little surge of a small heat wave, charged her mind. Alerts in her gastly body sent off a daring glare to no one imparticular, that they should back  
away. For there was a presence coming closer to Naraku-sama's castle.  
  
Straightening up, she stroked outside to the steps of the dome, sun rays  
zooming about. She could almost look transparent, if for the fact her  
mirror was hovering in mid-air.  
  
Listening urgently, in the distance, she heard a small huddle of the  
familiar ruffling of footsteps. Bounding gracfully down the skull-hard  
steps, she seeked far into the forest surrounding the palace. Freewill  
offerings, as they say.  
  
'They're here....'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Whose here?! Is it Kagura and Naraku, coming back from a long  
day's journey? Or could it be the InuYasha company, who just happen to be  
in the area? I Need atleast 5 reviews people, can you give me that?! I  
promise to do my best!  
  
It was short, I know it. But I enjoy the underdogs of anime. Ya know. The  
people who are barely EVER noticed! Like Ayame or Kanna or  
Earthboy....leave me alone, I feel sorry for Earthboy!!  
  
So just Review, comments, crits, flames, ideas, fuzzy creatures, anything  
goes! I can handle 'em. See ya next time!  
  
Much love and misdeamenorism,  
  
Delirium's Hostage 


	2. I am the Game, and I want to play

Sugoi. People actually reviewed! I'm a'gonna make this chapter longer then the last. I know the last one was veeery short! Sorry about that. I guess I  
have a little bit of time to personally respond reviews then! ^-~  
  
profiler120: Exactly! Kanna is one of my favorite characters in the whole  
InuYasha series. I have never read a fanfiction (ya know, besides mine)  
based on Kanna, or her feelings. It's always Naraku in battles, or  
searching shards, being free. Kagura and her release, he beauty, blah,  
yatta-yatta. I just wish to read more Kanna fics, myself. ^-^  
  
shikome kido mi: Yep! More fics based on Kanna I wish. She is special as  
any other character, why can't the light shine on her? Everytime I ask  
someone about InuYasha, or mention Naraku, they are all on the lines of  
saying, 'OoOh, lordy. that girl is freaky, she is a retard. help someone  
save me. she is a retard.' And like I mentioned before, I always like the underdogs of anime, such as Kanna. And sorry about my typos. I'm working on  
Wordpad, and mine doesn't have a spellchecker, my mom is my spellchecker.  
Har-har, she can spell either. It was her fault I say! For the fact that  
I'm most likely younger then you are, I say, I did an ok job. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em yet--but I do have Kouga on Lay-Away, at my  
local Wal-Mart!  
  
And so, the story lives on!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Freedom, she asks  
  
Chapter 2, I am the Game, and I want to play  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
'They're here....' a gentle wind wisped by carrying the scent of humans and a youkai and a half-demon. 'Ahh...InuYasha has come to play. And he brought his friends, too. Oh, how pleasent of him.' Oh what fun might be in store.  
  
Kanna descended back up the great stone steps, unscented hair playing with  
the wind. '...pleasent indeed,' she smirked leaving to enter apon the  
gloomy castle once more. But with a plan in mind.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" *slap!* Yes, a normal day indeed in Sengoku Jidai. Well, If  
you can call it normal..  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off my butt, houshi!" Sango growled, 'How many does  
this make it today? The 25th time?'  
  
"Why Sango, I'm insulted. I was only just trying to--"  
"You know what, houshi? Save it for another time." and with one more slap  
for one more grope, she stomped up to InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou who  
were currently afront, chatting about Jewel shards.  
  
"The last I sensed some, they were about 5 miles to the East. About a 2 day  
journey, to say the least. But now I sense one just about a mile ahead!"  
Kagome cheered happily along her way, Shippou not too far behind her.  
  
"But Kagome-chan, isn't this the territory of Naraku's castle?"  
  
A little pause of silence.  
  
"Hate to say it, but the brat is right. The shard must be coming from  
Naraku's place. Be on your guard, all of you."  
There stood InuYasha, high and mighty as always. Moving in just alittle  
closer to Kagome's side just incase an ambush occured, hand by his  
Tetsusaiga. Kagome didn't seem to notice this, since she was getting prepared with her  
bow and arrows.  
  
As does Sango with her Boomerang-bone, and Miroku with his enchanted beads  
controlling his personal Air Void. They continued on cautiously.  
  
The group were 20 minutes away from Kanna's plotting when InuYasha caught a  
scent that told him Naraku nor Kagura were around since they were edging closer to thier castle. But someone else was there. It was a faint scent, a  
powdery yet tiny hint of vanilla-musk, mostly hidden by the fact of what  
the person represented, lingered there.  
  
Everything has a smell of it's own. 'Feh..can't quite pinpoint the scent, but it's too familiar to forget..hey..wasn't there that girl..? I wonder--'  
"InuYasha? You look like you're in deep thought, is something wrong? Is  
someone coming?"  
Kagome was getting worried by the distant look on InuYasha's face. And  
when he thinks, he looks too silent for one's comfort.  
  
InuYasha stopped in his tracks. "It's an uncertain scent, but it's coming  
not to far from here. It reminds me of that young looking wench..what was  
her name..?"  
  
He started putting familiar parts of different names together to make it  
all add up. But he failed.  
'Yep..I have waaay too many enemies.'  
  
"Yes, I too, seem to remember a quite albino looking maiden. But neither  
can I remember her name." Miroku piped in, when he honestly knew who  
InuYasha mentioned.  
  
All failing to notice a swift of white, flash behind them.  
  
"I agree with houshi-sama." And before Sango could finish, Kagome had  
realized how close they were to Naraku's dwelling.  
"Uhh..you guys...we're here." She pointed to the entrance, that was about  
12 feet away, proving her point.  
  
But a story above them, Kanna glowered coldy at the top of thier heads from  
that window drenched in black. 'So I estimate Naraku-sama, and Kagura-san will be back here in a day or so...' her eyes hardened. 'In the meantime I  
will have my own fun to keep my mind...off of things.' She chuckled  
monotoningly and sunk deeper into the depths of her home.  
  
"Well, damnit! I just don't trust this place one bit. How will we know that  
there won't be any deadly poisons, or mysterious youkai out to kill us?!"  
InuYasha spat out.  
  
"That's the point, InuYasha. We don't know. We just, have to find out."  
pitched in Kagome, of course she didn't know. But like InuYasha had said  
after the battle against Yura of the Hair (another person who should be  
recognized), After everything you've seen, are you one bit suprised?. 'I  
guess he was right..'  
  
" 'WE JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT?!' DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT WENCH!!" jumping up,  
making a fit about Kagome's way of words.  
  
Nothing was really wrong, he just took everything so seriously at the  
time.. and was a bit nervous entering his greatest enemy's household.  
Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Calm down, InuYasha. Lady-Kagome was only stating the facts." Bad mistake  
on Miroku's part.  
  
"Feh." or not.  
  
Sango and Kagome were chatting amoungst themselves, trying to regain memory  
of her name. It was dangling at thier tounges, but it didn't seem to roll  
off correctly. Shippou fast asleep perched on Kagome's shoulder blade.  
  
"Kirita?"  
  
"nah..Kulla?"  
  
"Can't be."  
  
"Kerreitanah?"  
  
Sango glanced a look at Kagome, a sure-who-the-hell-names-their-child-that-  
dumb- name-you-silly-goose, kinda look.  
  
"Kanna."  
  
"Yeah! Now I remember!! That was the name! Kanna! Thanks Sango!"  
  
Kagome was about to give her friend a cheerful smile when Sango stopped  
her.  
  
"Kagome-chan..I didn't say anything." InuYasha and Miroku pacing tword the  
two scared girls also hearing the same voice.  
  
A small, ghastly albino child-like form (or what looked like a child to the  
eye) hovered in the entrance of the opened doorway. Her hair swung in one  
direction in the light breeze. Her creamy white skin and partially  
transparent figure told them that she was the essence of nothingness, her  
mirror firm in place to thier perfect composition.  
  
Glinting in the eyes of the golden sun. Face expressionless.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" 'This is going set my day ablaze.I knew they  
were scared of Naraku-sama, but this is child's play.'  
  
Then leaving them to make a descision, she dissappeared back into the  
castle.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
ok, was that alittle longer? I can't tell. I suck. I'm lazy. It's S.A.T. week, I want to die. I am trying to think of more ideas for this story, and I think I'm getting somewhere. Sorry if you don't like my writing style, I  
haven't taken writing courses. And if any OOCness is in my story, forgive  
me for that too. can I get 2 or 3 more reviews to continue? Thank you for  
reading, now please review!  
  
*waves*  
  
Much love and Neuroticness,  
  
Delirium's Hostage 


	3. Realizations of The Heart

Author's Note: Sorry this came late. My birthday was the 10th of April, and keeping up my blog at the same time while completing a list of 12 students  
drawings, 6 mirrors to be painted before the 12th of April for the BIG  
Davie auction, which happens to be my Track Meet a couple of hours before  
the auction, all the while making chapters to a story..isn't a very loose  
schedule. That's not even half of what I have to do, before, the school  
year ends in June.  
  
But storywise. The 11th I have no school!  
  
^_^ Half-days kick. So I am continuing now. Though I can't shake this eye  
twitch, or get the violet rings to dissappear from under my eyes, I bring  
you the next chapter. Enjoy it while I live.  
  
And Gomen nasai for a short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...so please, lower those flaming  
pitchforks. Much ado to you, too.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Freedom, she asks  
  
Chapter 3, Realizations Of The Heart  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was getting later in the day. Nearly sundown. The group was dumbfounded  
after Kanna's invitation.. Had they just gotten *invited* into thier  
enemy's house?!  
  
Something was wrong with this picture.  
  
"Funny. Naraku isn't even around here," InuYasha stated.  
"Well, we have no choice but to go in! There is a jewel shard in there!  
C'mon, let's go!!"  
  
Everyone all started walking hesitantly (but InuYasha wasn't hesitant,  
though.) to the door. The dark Cherrywood Oak trees stood tall and mighty  
above the land they were on. The leaves of thier fiber floating down to  
thier feet as the evening's wind blew.  
  
When suddenly Kagome felt the urge to slap her face. So she did, and a familiar little waver of a certain flea descended twords  
the ground.  
  
"Ow...Oh! Hello Myoga-jiichan, Nice to see you again!! What brings you  
here?"  
  
Myouga got up, unflattened himself, and dusted himself of as usual before  
speaking with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Kagome, how lovely to tas--see you again! I was just on my way to find  
you all with urgent news!"  
  
"What news?," InuYasha said. "We already know there is a shard in there,  
so what is it?"  
  
Myouga's expression flattend to a warning glare.  
  
"That is why I came, Lord InuYasha. Don't go in there."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Because. Kanna is no one to trifle with. It is rumored to be said when she is alone, she is very self-privilaged. She does what she wants, nothing  
can stop her and her mysterious powers."  
  
"But, Myouga, She can't be *that* dangerous!"  
  
Sango was abit worried but what she heard from him, she just couldn't think  
much of it is true.  
  
"......I know she's not! But please don't go in! She might have some tricks  
up her sleeve!" The flea begged.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku grew deadpanned looks before InuYasha vastly spoke up.  
  
"We're goin' NOW, so Myouga, you can come, or you can't. Do whatever."  
With a few silent 'sorrys' from Sango and Kagome given to Myouga, they  
stepped fully through the great inner-stoned doors. Howling of the night  
creatures, and bustling of the swaying trees baying softly behind them.  
  
Kanna stood from behind a half-opened door. She made sure her scent wasn't to be picked up by the hanyou or kitsune, she clearly made herself to be a  
non-existant presence.  
  
Through the years she had enough practice to be unnoticed when near  
others...If needed.  
'...So they are witless enough to not listen to thier own guardian?,' she  
thought. ' I should've known thier stupidity. Maybe I can teach them  
something.'  
  
And she flowed from behind the door over to another door in the same room.  
Yes, her plans were going to work. Didn't they always?  
  
The door seemed to close by itself when they were all inside.  
  
Spooky.  
  
"Well. We got this far without getting harmed, didn't we?" Miroku implied  
jokingly.  
  
They all as a group started venturing down a large corridor of the castle that had many doors along the sides, leading to only Kami-sama knows where.  
  
"Indeed." Myouga replied, curious as of what the girl might be doing. For  
he didn't lie about the rumors of Kanna and her unknown powers. 'Maybe  
Kanna left unattended...? Never. She's the only guardian left to fortify  
her home. Surely she is not the dense type.'  
  
He noticed a brilliant beam of light near an old drawer with crossbones over the top, completed in a light sheet of forming dust. To the untrained eye it looked like a normal piece of junk, but to no fool, it looked scared  
and ancient. The white light quickly dissappeared as soon as it came.  
  
But didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha.  
  
Indeed it didn't.  
  
"Oi, Kagome. Did you see that--"  
  
InuYasha was cut off short when he heard a loud shriek apparently coming  
from Sango.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKK!! I thought I just saw something move in there!!" Sango said  
terrified as the shadow under one of the corridors doors passed by once  
again.  
  
And Kagome was now too terrified, clinging to Sango. Miroku smirked at  
this in his perverted little way, and took advantage of the situation and  
snuck up on both Sango and Kagome.  
Thier faces turned to ones from terrified to disgustedin a snap.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
*THWAP!*  
  
"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango both  
screeched.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU HOUSHI TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFFA' KAGOME?!?!"  
InuYasha howled, pulling Kagome by her waist to him. And If looks could  
kill Miroku would never wake up from his unconscious state.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So...you two gonna stand like that all day? Or would you rather me,  
Myouga, and houshi to find the shard piece?"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome pulled away like they were both on fire, madly  
blushing.  
  
Sango smirked and walked over to Miroku, kicking his leg. Hard. She remembered the last time she made a grave mistake by shaking him awake...so  
she improvised.  
  
When everyone was fully conscious, to life and of thier surroundings, they  
once more ventured the castle for signs of life.  
  
She looked onwards with interest. Kanna thought these people as a comic.  
She, in the mean time, was ready for any slip of thier minds to fall into  
one of her full-devised traps.  
  
She sat at the sill of her favorite window of pooling black curtains,  
speckled in dust. 'What bothers me is that Naraku isn't here...fools,' she thought. 'Risking  
everything for nothing...why did they really want to come here? I would have thought they would have left. On thier will.' She slowly blinked, one  
eye, then the other.  
  
She wished she was free like everyone else.  
  
She couldn't help but give in to her emotions...you know. For a certain amount of time that is. She couldn't care. She had an almost-caring sister,  
a brave father, and a nice society.  
Why couldn't she enjoy it?  
  
Kanna remembered the days when she was *truly* young, not just clinging to  
the looks of being a young child.  
  
The little handmade wooden swing perched apon a cherrywood tree. It swung  
in the breeze, hidden from realization....Even from her yound infante  
years, she still had a bond to that swing.  
  
She gazed at it almost longingly.  
  
Didn't anyone care why she wanted to look this way?  
  
Didn't anyone have pity for her state of mind?  
  
Her mind became blank. Void of any thought.  
  
Silence.  
  
An plentiful, eerie, silence took over her. She rapidly stared at her mirror like it had just tried to kill her. A warm droplet spilled down her  
left cheek. '...W-what h-have I done....?'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I'm killing you with these short chapters, not to mention cliffhangers, aren't I? Any Kanna fan would be dis-pleased. Ooc, you say it sounds like? Who in the blue hell said she was all evil, right? Well, I hope I gave you alittle fluff in this chapter between our favorite hanyou and short-skirted  
school girl (that might be a lie, but I ran out of ideas, eat me). And to  
prove to my sister, I shall say this next sentence...  
  
HA HA!!! SEE AMANDE--I *DO* KEEP TO THE POINT OF THE STORY!!! ^_^  
  
Ahem. I'm all better now. Until next time, Please review and maybe I'll  
post faster...Hell, I *will* pos faster!! Buh-Bye-Now!! *waves*  
  
Much Deliriousness,  
Delirium's Hostage 


	4. Of Being Spotted, and Letting Go of The ...

Author's Note: Woooooo!! Yay! I got more reviews! ^_^ I feel happy enough to make another  
chapter.  
Now before you reply me with a "girl, this stuff sucks" hear me out, I do  
try kindly with my writings. Hey, it may be late, so "Good. Slow. Cheap.  
Choose two"  
  
Then there is my excuse for the lateness.  
  
So this one should be covering up that last scene with Kanna and more...And  
I'll Reply Reviews.  
  
Demon Ashika: Thanks for your review! ^_^ The next chappie is loading.  
  
lynnxlady: I don't really know everything about Kanna, no one does like you said, so that is why I have to make up emotions as I go along. I know that last chapter must be waaaaaaay OOC smack right there, but that's the way I  
play. I try to keep the anger she has in check, the ending to this story should be a doozy. Now about my grammer. I never have exactly had much of a spelling problem before, because here is a fact, I'm sometimes known as to spell words out that I don't know the definition to. See? That's what I do  
sometimes, and for the fact that I am jipped-out-of- luck I have no  
spellchecker on WordPad, and that bites. And my mom can't even spell  
diamond. But thanks for pointing out my mistakes. ^_^. Aswell with the  
spacing... o.o wow it does look kinda cramped don't it? I'll fix that for  
this chapter.  
  
Ginta: YAY! Another Kanna-wanna-reader!! ^_^ Thanks for the compliments,  
and I hope you soon make another chapter for 'The Dance of the Gummy Bear  
Fairy' It's sooo adorable!!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn. Sorry. My Kouga is still on lay-away, please contact me  
later.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
Freedom, she asks  
  
Chapter 4, Of Being Spotted, and Letting Go of The Past  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
After a minute of realization, she angrily whipped away the tears that have  
been spilled down her pale features. And wrong movement in the scent she  
hides, then InuYasha-tachi would snag her out of the darkness for sure.  
  
It was as if she was schizophrenic. One minute she was Dr. Jeckel, the next  
was Mr. Hyde.  
What was wrong? Why such a sudden change in heart? What the hell was true  
freedom?  
  
These questions were swarming Kanna's mind as she slowly looked up from her  
mirror, to the ceiling of her home. Her eyes glazed over then formed into  
those two familiar slits of black she was so used to.  
  
As if nothing happened.  
  
*sniff* ... *sniff* 'What the hell?' Shippo who finally claimed that he was  
still here, saw InuYasha sniff around as if finding something.  
  
"What is it InuYa--*sniff*--tears? I smell them!" Shippo exclaimed, "So  
that girl must be close around here!!"  
  
"Shippo, please keep your voice down, you don't want her to hear us do  
you?" Miroku stated though as if positive she heard them already and  
scampered off to God-knows- where, Shippou only shook his head in reply.  
  
They came to a large segment of the castle, It was dark but tollerable for  
light... For now they hoped.  
  
Sango and Miroku felt skeptical about the whole ordeal, but nothing  
happened to them so far but a few encounters with stuttering lights, brakings of glass, and rattling bones because of thier semi-nervous state,  
but they both kept thier looks about it under wraps.  
  
It was slowly getting colder in the area. But they did not notice this.  
  
On another part of reality, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou and Myouga looked  
almost up to a challenge. Not that Miroku and Sango didn't, but this part  
of the group didn't really lose much to Naraku, but InuYasha was frazzled  
inside himself.  
  
Sango and Miroku on the other hand, lost thier families.  
  
Avengence is sweet, and InuYasha just happened to have a sweet tooth. The  
whole group in summary was ready for something, anything.  
  
They made idol chit-chat about the shard and Naraku, casually glancing at  
each other to see how they were doing, of course. And getting caught  
sometimes in the process, blushing tickle-me- pink colors.  
  
If Naraku-sama caught the scent of her tears, he surely would banish her from his kingdom. Claiming her as a "meer weak daughter who is nothing but  
nothing". She wouldn't want that.  
  
Death was her job, may it be through hell and high waters to make her stop! '..Can't let him do that. Even if he is my father-figure. Then I'd have no  
choice but to turn against him.. and rid of his--Oh Damnit!' Since Kanna was so wrapped up in these thoughts, she let go of her grip to keep herself  
hidden, and casually stepped in sight of the heroes path.  
  
'..Tsk-tsk.... Kanna-girl.. you lost.'  
  
The InuYasha gang stopped dead in thier tracks to look at the young  
mistress of nothingness.  
  
Her face was calm, and abit tear- streaked around the cheeks.  
She saw thier expressions, and turned to flee at a fast pace. The gang  
turned a bit frustrated at spirit and tailed after her. "Damn this game! Just hand over the shard of the sacred jewel and maybe we won't hurt you as bad!!" InuYasha shouted at Kanna's back. She was atleast 8 feet away from a near exit, she could continue her get-away and continue  
with her plans, or she could turn and work something o--'Wait. Did he  
say... a jewel shard?'  
  
Kanna slowly turned to face the angry people in her house, same dull face  
and expression, but on the inside she was curious at his statement.  
  
"Did you say...Shard of the sacred jewel?" Kanna spoke.  
  
"No," InuYasha retorted rolling his eyes, "I said a rock piece."  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said warningly, jerking her head slightly at Kanna's  
'Not-so-easy-to-please' face. She surely wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"Damn, can't take a joke I see. There is a shard piece around here, and  
we're not leaving till we get it!" He finished off.  
  
The lady's face changed into a more thoughtful one. Well, you could call it  
that for now.  
  
Kanna remembered something that was hidden in the inside of her kimono-like  
dress. It was kinda poking her in the side now, and it was a bother.  
  
"It's in her kimono pocket!" Kagome shouted out pointing to the left side  
of her outfit, and surely, there it was.  
  
A pocket.  
  
Fairly small and unnoticable, but it was there. Kanna frowned. 'Now I  
notice, I coulda had more fun....But I lost, carelessly.' But a memory  
shook it's cobwebs, and she remembered when she first recieved it.  
  
---=== FLASHBACK ===---  
  
"Kanna..." The man smirked down at an exclusively younger stage of his offspring, but not too young to the mind. "Keep this, use it for protection  
against anything...I doubt you'll need it. But I'm trusting you to use  
it..." He slipped the shard into the girl's hands and she stared at it in  
awe.  
  
"I promise, Naraku-sama!" Kanna looked at her father as a daughter would to  
a dad who just did the most important thing to her in her life. He left  
before she could say it, but she had a feeling he heard it anyways. " I  
won't let you down..." And she went to her sister to tell her the news.  
  
---=== END FLASHBACK ===---  
  
Kanna took out the shard from her pocket and placed the points between her  
thumb and index finger at eye-level.  
  
"Oh...this?... My father gave it too me when I was just a bit  
younger...My..protection.." She stated at a pace of tad happiness..and  
anger, for they wanted to take away the only thing he gave to her, as a  
gift. And a protector...But lately he hasn't been himself. The shards of his till were growing at a fast amount, over 30 pieces, with her's it's 31.  
  
And she was being less noticed around here as the days went on.  
  
Sometimes when she was hungry, the game Naraku-sama killed would be cooked, and eaten before she would notice, or have a chance to eat. She was blindly being pushed into the shadows, only used for battle....Like a toy never to  
be played with again...  
  
But now it was her turn to make a choice.  
  
"Yes, that." Sango snapped. "We want it--so give it to us.." Her ungoldy  
sized boomerang-bone in her two hands. "What're you waiting for little  
girl...do you want to die, or do you want to--"  
'There is only one way from now on...I'm old enough for  
responsibility...I'll make them a trade of a lifetime.'  
  
Silence.  
  
"I see you want to take this the HARD way then--!" InuYasha revealed his  
sharp claws outward and lunged twords the girl.  
  
"INUYASHA! NO--" "I'll give it to you..."  
  
Kanna voiced calmly yet darkly, interupting Kagome's shouts and InuYasha's  
approach to attack. "She's plotting something, Lord InuYasha, be  
careful..." Myouga stated from his perch on his master's prayer beads.  
  
"What was that you say?" Miroku told Kanna, he was just as suprised and curious at the girl's intentions to just 'give it to them.'? Something was  
wrong with that picture.  
  
"I'll give it to you..." She repeated "...On one condition.."  
  
Sango frowned, "Which would be...?"  
  
"Freedom."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Stange ending. It's NOT the END of the story though!  
  
Will the InuYasha-tachi accept this trade? Or will they fight for it  
instead? Or might Naraku come and reclaim what was his long ago? That in  
the next chapter or two.  
  
I must say, this seemed abit longer then the last couple of chapters I  
made.  
  
*shrugs* I'll be starting on the next chapter of this story, and may I  
recommend you read 'Misty Forests'? You don't have to, It's not about  
Kikyou really, But it's a great mini story/poem.  
It'll take nearly 7 minutes or less to read, but I guarentee you'll love  
it! ^_^ review for me, please.  
  
Much eerieness and love,  
  
Hirari the 9th GOMS 


	5. The Trade: To Trust A Spirit?

A/N:  
  
^_~ Guess who's back to boot? ME! *ques 'Im Back' music*  
  
Got some info for you, this story is nearing an end. About 2 more chapters  
(including this one) and then it should be final.  
  
I'm only updating when I'm sick from school. My interim report displays I have been absent from school 11 times in the last quarter. Makes you wonder what my mom does to let me stay home doesn't it? Moms........creepy. _  
  
Oh Yea! This story is OOC.. but not by too much. I tried to keep this in a long shot, no one really knows too much about Kanna.. so I filled in the  
gaps myself as you can see.  
  
Now for review responses!  
  
--  
  
lynnxlady: Thank you for reviewing every chapter I made to this story. I do enjoy your pointing outs of my mistakes, sometimes I'm in such a rush to  
write I do some stupid things.  
I haven't taken any computer courses, or use any HTML documents to make this story parted, I suck at allignment, I know it, but I try my best to make it understandable. So in my next stories that are coming up, I'm going  
to be working harder I hope. ^_^ I also know that "Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde" skit I put in there was made until later years. But since I'm from the future and already know about it I put that in there. Confused? It's kinda strange to explain, but Kanna didn't  
think she was Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde I, myself, mentioned she was...see I  
confused myself there. Oh well. I guess I'll avoid that next time. Thanks for offering to beta this story, but it's alright. Like I mentioned before, I'm making new stories later on, so I really wouldn't wanna waste your time for you to read my sloppy copies. ^_^ But none-the-less, thanks  
for the offer! I really feel glad when I'm actually being taken into  
consideration!  
-- Demon Ashika: Over 30 shards? o.o Wow I didn't estimate enough now did I? You're a perfectionist, neh? ^_^ Don't worry about being picky and pointing out a mere mistake if you think it's gonna get me mad, cuz it doesn't! I *do* love honest reviews, and thank you for pointing out my error. Sorry  
about that. ^_^  
--  
That was all I got, I hope I get more soon when I post this. Bah!  
  
-=-=-  
Freedom, she asks  
Chapter 5 - The Trade  
-=-=-  
  
Another wave of that damned eerie silence. Everyone was a bit shocked at  
this request. Since they were expecting more along the lines of a skin  
to... skin combat?  
  
Kanna started to take this the wrong way and frowned. "Well...what will it  
be?"  
  
Miroku glanced his sparkling violet eyes over to the demon-maiden. "Could  
you please specify on behalf of your request for... freedom, you ask?"  
  
"Why would a wench like you want freedom? You have a roof over your head, and food to supply your hunger and a forest to keep your place hidden, what more freedom could someone like you ask for?" InuYasha strained the last  
'you' on his sentence to prove his point. But not enough.  
  
Kanna's narrow rigid eyes flickered over to the half-breed with taint  
sorrow, hatred.. and that mysterious look of plead. But it didn't show  
much, but InuYasha knew it was there. Clear as day.  
  
Kanna fully turned around to face the group and edged away to see them in her full view before speaking. "...Someone like you would never understand the power of a demon's belief," glaring particularly at InuYasha, then to  
the nearest window.  
  
"You may heed my words as crazy, or as a stupid wish. But say what you  
must, I speak what I want. And what I want is to be free."  
  
Sango and Miroku both were moved but the little speech. They know what it  
is like to be kept from what you want to do most. Some of the village's  
laws made sure of that. But what they didn't know was that one who has been by Naraku's side the longest, was that all along, the one who didn't  
want to be.  
  
Slave matter was a big problem for The Warring States era. The most high  
and mighty villages all around had a slave to drive.  
  
But the hardest slave to tame was the one of the spirit. And once you were in, the only way to escape was to overcome the slayer. ...And so you sit there wondering, 'how can a spirit of nothingness stop the most evil man in history, when demons amoung demons can't lift a claw  
to him?'  
Fathers have ways.  
  
Myouga was particularly interested by this approach of well-fare. He was a  
man of his time, and was thinking the same thoughts others in that very  
room were wondering about. The old flee sighed.  
  
"I do fully understand the desire now."  
  
"That must be awful to be rasied in such a way... What kind of a father would do such a thing to thier own flesh and blood?" Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears not to be spilled. Kanna truly didn't like the pity she was  
recieving, but if it meant her wish to be granted, so be it.  
  
InuYasha, frankly, was getting torn up inside by the rage and forming tears that he was seeing. So if letting a mere demon free for Kagome's happiness  
again, he'd do anything.  
  
"So how are we to help you out with this?" In a flash Kagome, Sango and Shippou were all at her side asking her random questions. And in the least, Kanna was freaked out by thier forwardness. On the inside grateful none the  
less.  
  
"There is only one thing that bothers me..." Miroku wasn't by Kanna's side  
still, he quirked an eyebrow at the young pale form.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked a tad worried. She could have sworn he had the same feelings she had. Since all they've been through, who wouldn't?  
She listened more intentally then anyone else in the room.  
  
"If we do help release you from the binds of Naraku, how are we to be sure you won't continue a killing spree once our backs are to you? How can we trust you when you were made from every strand of blood to bone through our  
greast enemy's power?" Miroku's face grew more serious with each word.  
  
"How can we trust you?"  
  
Kanna was baffled at the monk's rudeness and assertiveness. But didn't show  
it. Because deep down inside, she knew how he felt.  
  
"You can trust no one in this world. Every object and human has it's angles and edges. But it is up to your heart and intuition to choose who to belive and who to decieve..." Kanna again flickered her ice-black eyes to InuYasha at a pace only demons can catch up to, she turned her head to the floor.  
  
"Each and every person in this room has been betrayed," Glancing over to InuYasha who understood what she was speaking of, he fell remotely silent. "soul-weaved," her small beady eyes swung in Kagome's direction. After a moment of thought and rememberance, tears pricked at her eyes. As the room grew solemnly quieter, they saw her tears but didn't understand why she was  
crying. InuYasha the most startled..and sad. But Kanna noted this, and  
continued.  
  
"and hurt." and soon the ghastly figure slowly tilted her eyes once more to  
the three stunned faces of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
Prying his eyes away from the solemn Kagome, InuYasha spoke.  
  
"What in the hell does this have to do with anything?" He asked.  
  
"You have to place your trust in me. It's the only way for me to be able to leave this place. You don't understand. How it's like to--" She was cut-off from her quick pace of speaking by a sudden jerk in the forest below the window of widow-black curtained curtains. Her head and soon her whole body  
and concentration snapped twords the window. She looked deep into the  
forest where she saw a blow a wind rushing in from the trees.  
  
Shippou popped up near the sill of the window. "I have a strange feeling  
we're in for something.."  
  
Kagome peered out the window just in time to see the same slicing winds  
coming in from the north of the forest rim.  
  
"Kag...ura?"  
  
-=-  
  
I lied in my author's note. This will be more then just two more chapters left. I just had to throw some suspence in there since the freggin thing  
was gonna end up with a clique ending if I just set Kanna free.  
  
It's like sending a pitbull into an antique shop and telling it to not  
touch anything.  
  
This chapter wasn't very long was it? But I bet I spelt better then other  
chapters.  
  
Anyways, please review now that you've read. It makes sence doesn't it? Why read a story then not respond to it in the end? 60 seconds out of your day  
won't hurt would it?  
  
atleast 2 or 3 more reviews in order me to continue, if you oppose against  
it, too bad. Inspiration works wonders! ^_~  
  
I must be going now! *waves*  
  
Much devistation and frustration,  
Hirari the 9th GOMS 


	6. Whirling Winds

A/N: Another Chapter. Not like you care.  
  
No review response this time..Maybe the next? If not, the story will be  
furtherly be put on hiatus for wasting my time on it. So review please.  
  
-Hirari the 9th  
  
(The Turmoil Twins)  
  
-=-  
  
Freedom, she asks  
  
Chapter 6: Whirling Winds  
  
-=-  
  
"Kag...ura?"  
  
The piercing winds from the north of the dark forest drew closer to Naraku's castle. Kanna's eyes widened in realization as she realized, it  
truly was, her youkai sister was coming back to her lair.  
  
'So...early? This deal needs to be made quick before she comes. Then my freedom won't even be claimed..' she thought sadly. If Kagura found out  
what she was trying to accomplish, then she'd want it all to herself. Kanna's ghostly features slowly resided ito one of mere rage and defeat.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by the young kitsune.  
  
Shippou faced out of the window and saw that the slicing winds had stopped  
thier rampage as if the controller had sensed something. "Hey.." The  
kitsune tugged on Kanna's cold kimono-like outfit. "Hey..Don't feel too  
bad..she's gone for now. See? There ar--"  
  
"Quiet brat, she's closer then you think." InuYasha huffed, he scented the wind youkai getting closer. Of course, something along the lines of what he  
said before is his own way of saying 'she's here'.  
  
Shippou was silenced by the up-tempered hanyou and pouted on his perch apon Kagome's shoulder. Sango and Miroku took the time to chat with Myouga about the slave laws in Senjoku Jidai, while InuYasha was having a glaring match  
with Shippou, and Kagome just took in the surroundings.  
  
How long had they been there? Kagome glanced at her digital watch and looked up to be expecting to see Kanna at the window, but to her dissmay, she was gone. She paced over to InuYasha to see if he even knew that she  
was missing. They were all so wrapped up with what they were doing to  
notice the girl was gone.  
  
"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome asked sugarcoated.  
  
"What is it wench?" InuYasha said a bit harshly, as Shippou paraded around screaming 'I won!' over and over. Obviously he was angered that he lost the  
game, he'd get that runt yet!  
  
Kagome's expression changed into one of dire curiousity from her current one of happiness. "Did you realize that Kanna has been missing for atleast  
7 minutes now?"  
  
InuYasha huffed and looked away in his own usual style of rudeness. "Feh. So?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Ooh, so you didn't know? Well did  
you remember that we are just standing around in Naraku's castle doing  
nothing important while the shikon shard is STILL with Kanna, and that  
Kagura is around the castle somewhere, or are you just being a dough-  
head?!!" She was now up in his face screaming at him.  
  
"Oi!! Stop yelling wench I heard you loud and clear! And DON'T just blame me for standing around! What in hell were you doing in the past 7 min-ettes  
while she just stalked away!! NOW who's the dough head?!"  
  
"You're the baka for not sensing her leave!"  
  
"NO! You're the baka for not knowing the shikon shard had gotten away from  
us!"  
  
"Smelling is faster then detecting you know!!"  
  
"WELL if the SHARD DETECTOR was snapped to it, maybe then, SHE, would have KNOWN that the damn thing just gotten away!!! AND WE WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THE FOOL!!" InuYasha barked out loud enough to hear his last few words echo  
through the darkened evil halls... And sorrowingly regret it.  
  
By this time Kagome and everyone else had thier attention focused on the hanyou in surprise. Kagome was just stunned, but not by too much. She knew from the start that he didn't really care about her. She was just a stupid  
reincarnated shard detector, after all. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
She shifted the pack-back strap from one shoulder to the other. She lowered her head glowering at the floor in what had seemed concentration. But they  
didn't notice her edge away from the half-demon.  
  
"Listen, Ka-" InuYasha turned to her but she was already striding down the way whispering carefully Kanna's name. "OI, I WAS TALKIN HERE!!" But she  
was already out of sight.  
  
Miroku strode past InuYasha wordlessly, Sango following suite but with an evil look that showed anger over all, the shady mix of dissappointment was visible. Shippou gave InuYasha a kick in the ankle, since that was the only part of him he could reach without jumping, and a hurt look. Leaving him alone near the window laced in black linen, drenched in pools of darkness.  
  
For he had once again hurt girl that was more a prize then the Shikon no  
Tama itself.  
  
-=-  
  
Kagome had found Kanna on the step of the cold-skulled steps outside, talking to what she presumed was her younger sister, Kagura. Kanna was just standing there nodding while Kagura kept ranting about her shard and how it  
was now in good hands. 'Good hands, my face!' Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
The ebony-haired girl leaned in forward to listen more closly when she felt herself starting to fall. She jerked at the door handle and looked at her shoe to curse it mentally. Stupid things! And at a time like this, too! She  
peered outside again to discover that the two siblings have long-gone dissappeared. Raising an eyebrow she thought about the worst things that  
could be behind her when she felt a shard just a few feet from her  
backside.  
  
Could it be Kanna telling her it was safe to come out from the dark...  
  
Or was it the wind youkai out for a round of play?...  
  
There was only one way to find out.....And to say the least, Kagome wasn't  
thrilled with the results.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cliffhanger! You deserve it!  
  
'Nother A/N: This will be posted on the internet soon when the file is properly saved to a floppy. There will be no more chapters unless I get 3  
more reviews. Can you all spare me 3 freggin' reviews?  
  
We're talking 90 seconds people. A sentence wouldn't kill you would it?  
  
Thought so.  
  
So this story is discontinued until then. I am starting another story on Summer break, so look out for that. Fanfiction.net is being a bother, and I'm writing this at school. I have to 'watch my language' sorry about the  
less cussing OOC thing with InuYasha's scene back there.  
  
Who cares, ya know? Of course you do.  
  
So HAVE A GREAT SUMMER BASH EVERYONE!  
Summer of - '03! ^_^ Woooooo!!  
  
Much bewilderment and pure chaos,  
  
-Hirari the 9th GOMS 


	7. As The Bodies Hit The Floor

      **Hirari's Beginning Notes:**

     Wow, was I a bitch in the last chapter or what? C'mon, say it along with me. 

      **I-W-A-S-A-B-I-T-C-H**

      But that won't happen anymore, because I have courses for that problem. ^_^

      It's been awhile (nearly 6 months) since I updated this fanfiction. Alot, huh? Some cliffhanger. Anything that got you worried about this story was a complete lie, and should be shot down to a mere grain of salt.

     But it is sad to report, this is nearing the end of "Freedom, she asks". ...Not a very sad note, but it dampered my spirits a bit, because this was my first fanfiction _ever_. This is the story that started it all. ('It' being my futile sarcasm and witty remarks on the US government and today's social issues on commerce and brand flakes.)

     Geez, a whole summer and no update... I guess I'm just a mean little bitch, like the paper boy says.

     So, thanks for your reviews. I enjoy the lessons on my terrible spelling and encouraging comments. Now presenting, chapter 7.

     **. : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : . **

     **Freedom, she asks**

    Chapter 7: _Red Ribbon Cut_

**     . : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : .**

      "Hey InuYasha, wait up!" Sango called after the infuriated and guilty demon, paying no regard to another presence that somehow made it's way into the kingdom.

      Miroku and Shippou looked at each other and nodded, "Let's get her." 

      The two ran after Sango and InuYasha at full speed, being sure to keep a quiet pace in the mysterious domain of their enimies territory.

     A small figure in the dark corner nodded solemnly, her mirror glinting before fading away.

**. : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : .**

     "Ka.. Kagura?" 

     Kagura raised a delicate brow at the young ningen on the floor and aimed her bladed fan's tip two inches from her face.

     "You, girl, have trespassed on Naraku-sama's territory," Kagura stated defiantly to the scared Kagome. In a heart beat, Kagura opened her fan to reveal the blades that were now merely an inch away from her face.

    "Speak why you are here, though I doubt you'll get away without punishment.." 

     Kagome scrambled back a bit and gulped. Only having Kagura step forward, leaving the same distance as before between the weapon, and her head. Kagome hesitantly looked up into her vicious ruby eyes, opening her dry mouth to say something.

     "I-I came here because-"

     Kagura snorted un-lady like, narrowing those ruby eyes. "You came here for a purpose? And to think I thought that you wandered into Naraku-sama's domain like a lost puppy. Shame." She slowly tilted her hand, sliding the blades of the Chinese fan across her neck like knifes cutting water. 

     Small crimson splotches fled from a cut on Kagome's neck. Somewhere, infuriation rose quicker and quicker.

     She fidgeted, mentally battling on whether or not she should stand up and make a run for it, in hope of finding InuYasha. Or to be surrendered to a demon with the intentions to kill. The wind youkai took a step back from her spot, lowering her fan to her side. 

    Her visage clearly representing tad annoyance, and sincerity.

    Kagura disregarded the ningen girl in the sailor fuku uniform, turning her attention to the staircase railing, where a small silver glint reflected from that window plagued in dusty black.

    "Show yourself, Kanna. You know you can't hide."

    The small ghastly girl appeared at the stoop of the staircase with an emotionless mask covering her emotions and solitary torment. There she stood. The small albino woman with the body of a child, and spirit of a stallion. One, that nobody may ever know.

    Kanna yielded her eyes to her younger sister, then to Kagome who now stood pressing her back to a wooden wall.

    Kagura frowned out of the blue, "You let them in here, didn't you, Kanna? Do you not know how much trouble Naraku-sama might cast upon us, or did you _forget_?" She slipped a gracious sandaled foot in front of her point a sharp claw at her older sister, accusingly.

    Kanna remained silent, then suddenly faded away.

    "KAGOME!!" came a distant voice.

    Said girl's eyes widened, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. Her back still pressed against the wall, racking with fear. Kagura made a swiping dodge for the girl's neck, successfully pressing a point on her neck where the blood from the previous cut seeped until that time. Kagome clawed at the hand around her neck, red dots appearing before her very eyes.

     A trickle of blood poured a stream from the side of Kagome's mouth. "Let go.. of.. me..!" she choke, close to sleeping within the depths of black. Kagura laughed in spite of the gurgles, "How does it feel, ningen? The feel of close death?" Crushing her neck within her hands, the only response from the girl was a strained choke, cocking for breath. Kagome's eyes going back into her head, lack of air.

     "WHERE ARE YOU?!! ANSWER ME! KAGOME!!"

     Kagura took her fan, and swifted it twords the open door, ripping it clean off it's splintered hinges. She took Kagome's neck, forcing her to look out of that door, into the hall where a solitary mirror suspend with no reflection.

    "All what is out there, girl; is nothing you shall ever witness again! You take your freedom, and misuse it to an advantage of death..." Kagura felt the girl pass out within her grasp. Her body lifeless of further oxygen, white glazed eyes showing on her face completing the most horrifying of expressions upon the ningen's face. Expression of no hope.

      The thump of her unconscious body landing on the carpeted stone floor.. that cold, slick, stone floor.. resounded throughout the entire fortress. 

      "Augh!" A fierce slash of ink arose from debris of radiant glass, bursted into the room, being winded like a sea of hornets after thirst. The tattered door through they came, swimming, preying, Kagura in the center of a piercing tornado. Blood and ink whipping around the room like a child's masterpiece of gruel red paint.

     "Na-?!" Ruins of ink melted from those mirror shards, warding off ones to step by it's track of destruction. Kagura was literally cut off from talking, or reacting with weapons or attempt to get away. Kagura's eyes snapped open as her prayers were cut short. Her skin was ripping open, several shreds of her flesh were being sliced off like butcher's meat, swirling around the mysterious tornado of wreckage.  

     And before she knew it, an earth shattering scream let loose from the wind youkai. Before her body it the floor; a bloody mess.

      Another body hit the floor. A girl shrunk to her knees, a boomerang hitch upon her shoulder. A monk of grief, supported himself against the wall, baring witness to the bizarre torture. A small demon, cradling the raven haired girl's head within his paws. 

      And a silver haired man, who's blood seemed to run cold in a striking comportment. 

      InuYasha's mouth gaped, as the mirror shards stood in mid-air, freezing themselves in time. Then suddenly, dropping onto Kagura's contortioned body, one by one.

      His eyes fell upon Shippou's dirge form, clutching Kagome's chest like a son would to his mother. Clutching her like a lifeline. His weeping rung throughout the castle like a pristine bell. Heard, but solemn. 

      Sango crawled over to Kagome's still form, caring less if the cutting debris pierced her knees and hands. Sango held a shaky hand over her mouth, using the other one to stroke her best friend's hair, holding back a sudden advocate to scream.

     Miroku's eyes were drowned in a child's fear. The fear of death. He had just witnessed more then any ordinary monk could or would ever handle, and for that, he wished he were there to protect his loyal companion. But couldn't. He sunk to the floor from against the wall, dropping his staff carelessly, never taking his eyes away from Kagome.

     InuYasha slowly found himself, horrified to his own near death that Kagome looked like she had just been strangled by tattered wire.. And he wasn't there to save her. Shoving the crying Shipou off of her petite form, InuYasha picked her up by her torso, hugging her, rocking her back and forth slowly to him. 

     His eyes clenched shut, embracing Kagome to him, slowly chanting for her life; for her not to be dead. And wishing he had not said those terrible things to her, long before. 

    '_I failed you Kagome..._' InuYasha fought back a sniffle, burying his hands deep within her hair, and kissing her forehead roughly. All he wanted.. was for her to be with him. 

     '_Please.._' He thought heartrendingly, '_Please, come back to me, my Kagome...I'd do anything for you to just, wake up again...Anything to be with you._'

    "Oh my gods.." Sango wept into her hands gravely. "What has she _done_ to her..? _Why_ had she done this to her?! _Why_..."

     As Kagura's inert body lie bleeding there, the fray demoralizing figure of Kanna stood in the mangled doorway. A mirror less rim within her tiny hands, her white skin splotched with blackened blood.

     "What do you say," Kanna spoke up after moments of deplorable silence. Her eyes on the ningen girl, who's neck and mouth was sinuously overflowing with crimson fluid. Kagome's neck was purple and battered, with her half-lidded eyes showing only white. 

      The whole body of the innocent girl within the hanyou's shaky arms, was completely etched with a deadly pail contrast.

     "Shall I get my freedom, or shall I not?"

    **. : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : . ^ . : ' : .  **

     **Notes:**

     And so ends another chapter of..this. Whatever you may refer it to, I'm kinda proud of it.. since I'm trying a shot at action and tragedy and all. 

     ...Did I do an okay job? I hope so.

     Please eliminate worry you may feel if you think Kagome is dead. She isn't, she's just unconscious. The coma kind of unconscious. The one where it may take up to many weeks, months or years to wake up from.  

     I have the rest of this story figured out. There is about 3 more chapters left. No more, but maybe less. Depends on how much I plan to put in the next chapter.

    I'd be grateful if you'd review, but you don't have to. I don't expect any, so it's okay. No really, it is.

     **. : ' : . ^ . : ' : .  **

* *- Hirari's actions

      [ ]- Amande's commentary

     - - -

    ** Disclaimer CaM: _Episode #01_**

     *as the camera moves in on Hirari, she appears to be munching on Raisin Brand Crunch at the Fisher-Price table by herself* [What a cheap ingrate.. The table is plastic for god sake's!]

     *after 5 minutes of munching, Hirari stops eating and looks up at the cam* [Everybody wave and say, 'hi Hirari!']

     *raising a fist, Hirari's eyes never leaving the cam* [OoOo, what's this, now?]

     *she shoots the cam a birdy and goes back to eating her brand flakes* [Right back at 'choo, bitch! *waves around her middle finger*]

      "Fuck off, Amande." Hirari sighs.

      Amande turns off her camera, and puts a hand on her hip, "Geez, the respect I get trying to do The Court Of Law-not to mention my own sister-a favor." She rolls her eyes and steals a bowl of Raisin Brand.

      Hirari steals the bowl back, "Filming me while I sleep talk, does not count as a favor. So take that camera and go to hell. 'Cuz if I catch you with it again, why I'm gonna—"

       Getting up from the table, Amande turns away, smirking evilly. "Worry none, sister dearest. I'll destroy it, soon enough. BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

     Hirari got up from the table quickly and stumbled into the kitchen to eat her breakfast without being bothered by a psychotic pyro.

    **. : ' : . ^ . : ' : .  **

      Crazy, crazy, crazy,

     Hirari the 9th Goddess Of Maple Syrup 


End file.
